


Saw Her Standing There

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eye Contact, F/M, Fluff, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver sees Felicity across a bar and knows she's the one for him.





	Saw Her Standing There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry for @thebookjumper's Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-Thon prompt Eye Contact - I just couldn't resist. This was written without a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow

 

Oliver couldn’t help it, he just wanted to go home. If he was honest, he was becoming tired of going out every night with his best friend Tommy. There had to be more.

 

He looked around for Tommy to tell him he was heading out when he saw her. She was dressed all in black with black hair, she was so dark she would have blended in with the wall in the dark club, if not for her piercing blue eyes. He’d never seen eyes like hers. He was drawn to her.

 

He noticed she noticed him too. She gave him a sly smile.

 

Oliver began walking toward the mystery woman. All thoughts of leaving gone. He was almost there when he was suddenly stopped by Tommy.

 

“Hey man, you aren’t leaving already? Things are just getting started!”

 

“I’m not leaving,” Oliver looked around Tommy only to discover the mystery woman was no longer there. “I’m looking for someone.”

 

“Someone we know?”

 

“No. Someone new.”

 

“Best of luck!”

 

Oliver walked around the club from top to bottom but there was no sign of the mystery woman.

 

*****

 

Felicity saw him looking for her and deliberately stayed in the shadows. She knew who he was, Oliver Queen and he was even better looking in person and there was no way she would be another one of famous conquests.

 

Felicity worked in the IT department at Queen Consolidated and her CEO’s reputation was well known and earned - well, at least according to rumor. She always kind of hoped they were exaggerated. 

 

She left the bar knowing he would soon stop looking and she had probably dodged a bullet, she felt the spark when their eyes connected. 

 

*****

 

“Mr. Queen! What brings you to the IT department. We could have sent someone to help you if you required.”

 

Felicity overheard her boss kissing Oliver Queen’s ass and tried to quickly duck out before sighted.

 

“Actually, I’m here to see Felicity Smoak. She submitted a company improvement idea we would like to develop.”

 

Damn it. Why did she have to be so eager? She submitted the idea in the contest but she never thought she’d win.

 

“Felicity?” 

 

Felicity heard her boss looking for her. Hiding now seemed impossible. She step out from behind a cubicle, “Yes.”

 

“There you are! Mr. Queen is here to see you.”

 

“Hello, Mr. Queen, I’m Felicity Smoak,” she held out her hand. Her knees were quaking but there was no reason for him to know that. Fake it until you make it, right? And right now she was faking she was completely cool.

 

“You’re her.” Oliver said before he could stop himself. He honestly thought he’d never see her again and her she was - she worked at Queen Consolidated.

 

If her coolness were a balloon, it was deflating in front of her very eyes. She hadn’t actually expected him to recognize her. The dark wig she’d worn was gone, she was now blonde and in her office clothes. Plus, she was wearing glasses! They always disguised Clark Kent! “Sorry,” was all Felicity could bring herself to mumble.

 

“Your hair is different but your eyes. I’d know those eyes anywhere.”

 

“It seems you have all you need Mr. Queen. I’m going to head for lunch.” Felicity’s boss ducked out.

 

To be honest, she’d forgotten he was still there. “I, yes my hair is different, it was a wig. I was out with my friend Caitlin for her bachelorette, we all dressed as we had in college. In college, I was a little different...” She looked down and realized their hands were still joined. He followed her gaze and released her hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I like the blonde.” He smiled.

 

“I dye it actually.”

 

Oliver wasn’t sure what to say, his first thought was doesn’t matter what colour hair you have I’ll recognize your eyes anywhere but even he was smart enough to realize that sounded super creepy. So he went with “have you worked her long?”

 

“Two years or so”

 

“I can’t believe you’ve been here all this time and we are just meeting now.”

 

“Well, we don’t exactly move in the same circles.”

 

“Maybe we should.”

 

“I don’t think we have much in common.” She had to look away. This man was too attractive for his own good and resisting him was going to be hard.

 

“We could. What are you doing tonight?”

 

“It’s Friday night. I was going to drink wine.”

 

“I like wine. See, we have that in common.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would you like to drink wine, with me tonight?”

 

“Why me? I’m sure you could have your pick of lovely ladies to drink wine with.”

 

“I want to drink wine with you. I like your eyes.”

 

Felicity felt a shiver go through her and before she could stop herself, she uttered “Okay.”

 

“I have tickets to tonight’s Stanley Cup final game, would you be interested? I’m sure they have wine.”

 

“You have Rockets tickets? Of course, you do! I’ve always wanted to go to a Rockets game.”

 

“Well, tonight's your lucky night. How about I come meet you down here around five?”

 

“I’ll be here.”

 

Oliver turned to leave and turned back. “Oh, I’ll have my assistant set up a meeting about executing your idea.”

 

“Thank you.” Felicity looked down and could not help but smile.

 

*****

 

As soon as Oliver left she knew she had to text Caitlin. She’d already told her friend of her narrow escape the other night.

 

**Felicity: I think I have a date with Oliver Queen. Tell me not to go.**

**Caitlin: That’s awesome**

**Caitlin: You MUST go**

**Felicity: Remember what we heard about him and his many conquests**

**Caitlin: Yes, but give him a chance**

**Caitlin: I knew him in high school and believe there is good there**

**Caitlin: Rumors aren’t always true**

**Felicity: Okay**

**Caitlin: Remember you deserve the best**

**Caitlin: Text when you are home**

 

*****

 

Felicity was still working when Oliver showed up at her desk just after five. “Hey, ready to go?”

 

She quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her coat and bag. “I’m dressed okay for this right? I didn’t have a change of clothes,” she fidgeted with her skirt before looking pointedly at Oliver who had changed into dark jeans and a black sweater. 

 

“Felicity” 

 

Felicity looked up at him and got lost in his eyes. They just looked at each other for a minute before Oliver said “okay?”

 

“Okay” Just looking at Oliver gave her a sense of calm that nothing else ever had. It really was quite amazing. She sensed she may have the same impact on him.

 

“You look beautiful by the way.”

 

Felicity blushed and followed Oliver out of the office. 

 

*****

 

Seems being CEO had its perks. Instead of entering the stadium through the main doors they got to enter through a side door.

 

It was busy inside, lots of excited fans in jerseys. Many for the home team but some for the rivals.  

 

“Wait here a moment. I’ll be right back.”

 

Felicity nodded and began people watching. She really wished that she had worn red. Of course, she had no idea what the day would bring.

 

“Here you go,” Oliver came back and handed her a red Rockets jersey. 

 

“Oliver! This is too much!”

 

“Oliver? I like hearing you say my name.”

 

“You can’t distract me by being cute.”

 

“I think I just did,” He winked. “Let’s go to our seats.” Without waiting for her to answer he grabbed her hand and led her down the steps toward the ice. 

 

As they continued to walk down, she started to wonder how close to the ice would they would be. Turns out right in front, in really comfy chairs. So, this is what it’s like to be a VIP, pretty sweet!

 

Felicity had held her jersey all the way down to their seats but decided giving it back would probably cause more trouble than it’s worth and slipped it over head. She practically swam in the thing. 

 

She turned to Oliver. “It looks good.”

 

*****

 

They had been watching the game for a while, the teams were pretty evenly matched and there was no score. Her stomach growled, loudly. How embarrassing, she hoped Oliver hadn’t heard it. 

 

The next thing she knew a man was at their side with confectionery options. Oliver must have heard.

 

“Popcorn, please.”

 

“For me as well and two drinks, what would you like?”

 

“Diet Coke.”

 

“Diet Coke and a water.”

 

Oliver paid the man and gave a generous tip.

 

“Thank you. Really, thank you for all of this. I’ll never forget this night.”

 

“It’s my pleasure and it’s not over yet. There are still two more periods.”

 

Suddenly her phone buzzed, she looked at the screen and saw her mother’s face.

 

“Are you at the Rockets game? Quentin and I are watching and swore to him that was my baby girl right up front.”

 

“I am. And yes, it was probably me that you saw.”

 

“I knew it!! So, who's the hottie?”

 

Felicity glanced at Oliver to see if he was hearing her mother’s voice. “He’s my friend Oliver.”

 

“Well, I think you should work on developing that friendship. If you know what I’m saying.”

 

“I understand Mom. Listen I have to go. Talk soon. Love you.”

 

She hung up before her mother could ask any more questions.

 

Oliver looked at her and smiled “I’ve graduated to friend.”

 

“You have.”

 

“So, what do I have to do to become a hottie?”

 

Felicity blushed.

 

*****

 

It was nearing the end of the third period and still neither team had scored. Felicity was tired and a little frustrated. She wanted to the Rockets to win. “LET’S GO ROCKETS!!!!!”

 

Oliver smiled at her.

 

“What? Don’t you ever cheer?” she winked at him.

 

Oliver suddenly knew. I’m going to marry this woman. She is it. He knew she was nowhere near knowing this so he wouldn’t tell her, but years from now, he would tell her this was the moment he knew. 

 

He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t notice Felicity had begun jumping up and down. “YES! We scored Oliver!!! Did you see it?”

 

“Nah, I missed it. But that’s awesome.”

 

*****

 

**Felicity: Home safe**

**Caitlin: Soooo**

**Felicity: Too many feels, processing**

**Caitlin: YEAH**

**Felicity: Hanging out with him again tomorrow**

**Felicity: Will call to update soon**

**Felicity: Thanks for not letting me believe rumors**

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity ended up spending the rest of the weekend together. He just wanted to be her and lucky for him, she seemed to feel the same. It was just so easy, everything just felt better when they were together.

 

They were sitting on Oliver’s couch on Sunday afternoon when Oliver paused the movie. “Felicity, we have to tell HR tomorrow.”

 

Felicity nodded. They hadn’t even kissed but she knew they would and he was her boss. Best to follow the rules.

 

“I should get going. She began to gather her things.”

 

“Okay, I didn’t mean to scare you off.” Oliver suddenly looked worried. He followed Felicity to the door.

 

“Oh Oliver, you didn’t scare me off. You are right. If we are going to do this, we should tell HR. I mean I want to kiss you, this isn’t a platonic situation.”

 

“You want to kiss me?” He played innocent.

 

“Yes, you have graduated to hottie.” She smiled. “You know, you are nothing like the rumors.”

 

“I was.” he looked down a little ashamed, but then he looked up and caught Felicity eye, “but then I met you.” He leaned and kissed her.

 

*****

 

_ A Year Later _

 

“Oliver I love you. Thank you for picking me.” Felicity said as they danced their first dance at their wedding.

 

“There was no choice to make, I knew as soon as I saw you. You were it for me.”

 

“You really mean that, don’t you?”

 

“I knew there was something the very first night when I saw you standing there across the bar from me. But I knew for sure when you cheered for the Rockets. It was your eyes. The brought me happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was watching watching the hockey game as I wrote this :)


End file.
